Warrior (Disgaea)
Summary Warriors are an occupation of demons who are accepted by the God of War, Grandall, and are highly skilled in combat. Warriors wear light gear to enhance mobility, and they have the ability to harden their bodies. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher | 3-C | 3-A | 2-A Name: Warrior (Otherwise, name depends on player) Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can harden their bodies), Martial Arts, Magic, Flight, Creation, Weapon Mastery, Healing, Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects), Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the forms of Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Charm, Forget, Curse Manipulation, and Shrink), Power Nullification (Via the shrink effect), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies in size, and can grow in size after taking enough damage), Homing Attack, Glyph Creation, Dimensional Storage, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Resistance Negation (Her attacks bypass fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Statistics Reduction. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Most demons if not all should be able to replicate Laharl's feat of destroying all the stars in the sky. Should be superior to a Prinny) | Galaxy level (On par with the Flora Beast who can do this) | Universe level (Equal to demons that can make a Big Bang by just punching) | Multiverse level+ (can damage characters like Killia) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Can move Faster then the Big bang skill) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then before) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Steller | Pre-Steller | Pre-Steller Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher | Galactic Class | Universal | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher | Galaxy level | Universe level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee to Interplanetary with Melee attacks, Projectiles, and Spells | Galactic with Spells and Projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and Magic | Multiversal+ with Spells Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' items that can and restore HP, and SP Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bulk Up:' Flexes and unleashes an energy beam from his chest. *'Muscle Charge:' A pose that strengthens the next attack. This can stack up to 8 times. *'Power Axe:' Boost AP by 10% when wielding an axe. *'Shaking Excitement:' Increase all stats by 3% for each opponent in the area. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | Carnage Dimension Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nipponverse Category:Warriors Category:Demons Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Curse Users Category:Size Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Death Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Purification Users